Preocupaciones cotidianas
by Misila
Summary: En general, Emilia Anderson no tiene asuntos muy complicados en mente. Lo más difícil es, quizá, lidiar con su marido. Pero hoy es distinto.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No obstante, los Anderson y los hermanos de Emilia son míos (MUAJAJÁ).

Este fic participa en el reto _De historia muggle y otros cuentos_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_.

* * *

**_Preocupaciones cotidianas_**

o—o

Las preocupaciones diarias de Emilia Anderson no son excesivamente complicadas. Lidiar con su hijo. Decidir qué va a cocinar. Salir a comprar lo necesario. Mirar lugares en los que le gustaría trabajar y decirse que cabe la posibilidad de que hoy gane la discusión y John no tenga la última palabra ni zanje la cuestión con un "Encárgate del niño y déjate de estupideces".

Emilia se pregunta en qué momento decidió anteponer los deseos de su marido a los suyos propios. Supone que fue hace unos seis años, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Todavía hoy recuerda con claridad el pánico que sintió entonces; John le había dicho que no tenía la menor intención de tener hijos, y ella no había contado con un bebé en la vida que tan meticulosamente tenía planeada desde pequeña.

Admite que entonces dudó mucho. Pero, y tras la estupefacción inicial de John (y de ella misma; habían tomado medidas, la probabilidad de que eso ocurriese era mínima), se opuso radicalmente a la idea de abortar; ambos tenían trabajo estable y medios para encargarse del bebé, y Emilia no pensaba matar a una criatura inocente por puro egoísmo. Fue la última discusión que ganó a John; y fue a cambio de dejar su empleo para ocuparse de su hijo. De hecho, por no enfadar a John apenas utiliza su varita desde hace años.

Cuando entra en el dormitorio del niño y lo ve encogido bajo las sábanas, aún dormido, se olvida por un momento de lo patas arriba que ha puesto su vida. Sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama para despertarlo, y no puede evitar reír cuando su hijo se tapa la cara con las manos, intentando huir del despertar.

—Quiero dormir—murmura el niño entre sus dedos.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar un regalo para tu tía—le recuerda Emilia. Elijah suelta un bufido, pero finalmente aparta las manos y mira a su madre con cara de sueño.

—¿Por qué no puede comprarme ella un regalo a mí?—protesta, aunque se incorpora y se frota los ojos.

—Porque vamos a quedarnos en su casa; sería muy poco educado que encima ella nos tuviese que regalar algo.

Elijah remolonea un poco más, pero finalmente sale de la cama y se dirige a la cocina para desayunar. Tiene el cabello negro despeinado y los ojos se le cierran, pero cuando su madre le pone el tazón de leche y los cereales en la mesa alza la vista y mira alrededor, tan repentinamente que Emilia casi se asusta.

—¿Papá ya se ha ido a trabajar?—inquiere, echando una cantidad casi industrial de cereales en la leche. Emilia asiente—. ¿Va a venir con nosotros a Noruega?

—Claro que va a venir—responde ella, preguntándose de dónde se saca su hijo esas cuestiones. John los ha acompañado a la visita anual a Noruega todos los veranos—. ¿Es que no quieres?

Elijah se encoge de hombros y se mete una cucharada de cereales en la boca.

Emilia le ha dicho a John en más de una ocasión que se guarde sus reproches para cuando Elijah no lo escuche. Es cierto que a ella también se le olvida, cuando su marido le habla con esa especie de desprecio, que su hijo está en su dormitorio y desde ahí puede oírles, pero no es John quien tiene que explicar luego lo que ocurre al niño. Cuando Elijah era más pequeño, Emilia le decía que simplemente estaban hablando. Ahora, su hijo está demasiado espabilado para creerse esa excusa.

Mientras viste a Elijah, Emilia se pregunta qué regalarle a Mikaela. De sus tres hermanos, la mayor de sus hermanas pequeñas es sin duda la más complicada. Njáll, el único mayor que Emilia, está obsesionado con todo lo que funcione con remos; y Fiona, la pequeña, adora la pesca. Mikaela cambia de gustos como de escoba (es una manirrota), y Emilia no tiene la menor idea de qué regalarle.

—Podemos darle una escoba. A mí me gustaría que me dieran una—sugiere Elijah unos minutos más tarde, mientras Emilia trata de ordenar la maraña negra en que se convierte su pelo cuando duerme.

—Tú ya tienes una escoba—le recuerda ella.

—Pero nunca me dejas volar—replica Elijah.

Emilia va a responder, pero un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo. No sería preocupante de no ser por el extraño vacío que se instala en su pecho, tan grande que le duele. Toma aire bruscamente y examina a Elijah con ojo crítico, repentinamente angustiada.

Pero su hijo está bien; sigue con sus protestas sobre la poca disposición de Emilia a dejarle subir en escoba –lo cual a la mujer le parece de lo más normal; la última vez que se montó acabó cayéndose y se rompió un brazo–, pero no hay nada en él que indique que está incubando algo.

—Vamos—murmura, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Coge su bolso del perchero y sale de la casa, con su hijo siguiéndola, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al mal presentimiento que se ha instalado en su interior.

o—o

A Elijah no le gusta ir de compras.

Le da igual que el objetivo de pasearse por toda la ciudad sea encontrar un regalo para su tía favorita. Preferiría quedarse en casa, viendo la tele. O dibujando. O jugando con Sam.

Sam es su vecino. Es un niño muy simpático, pero que no habla mucho. A Elijah tampoco le gusta estar todo el día parloteando, por lo que Sam le cae muy bien. Lástima que no vayan al mismo colegio y sólo puedan pasar todo el día juntos en vacaciones.

Su madre lo arrastra por todas las calles habidas y por haber, buscando un regalo para la tía Mikaela. A Elijah le parece que lo está haciendo mal, que primero deberían decidir qué quieren comprar y luego ir a por ello, pero sabe que, aunque se lo diga, mamá estará recorriendo calles hasta que se le ocurra qué llevarle a su tía.

Tras varias horas, cuando a Elijah le duelen los pies de andar y tiene tanta hambre que se comería tres hipogrifos, mamá decide comprar un reloj.

—¡No!—protesta él, alzando la voz.

Su madre lo mira sorprendida. Elijah no suele gritar. Pero está enfadado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—¡Hay una tienda de relojes al lado de casa!—exclama él—. ¡Y llevamos toda la mañana dando vueltas! ¡Compra otra cosa!—exige.

Mamá no le hace caso y compra el reloj. Elijah sabe que si se pone a chillar y patalear sólo conseguirá que los transeúntes se queden mirándolo y digan que está muy mal educado, así que se guarda el berrinche en su interior y se sume en un silencio obstinado, que no rompe por mucho que mamá intente entablar conversación con él.

—Elijah, sé que estás enfadado, pero muchas veces las cosas resultan ser así.

—El reloj es muy bonito y seguro que le gustará a tu tía.

—Si no hablas para protestar, echaré muchos pimientos a la comida.

—Venga, te invito a un helado. ¿De qué lo quieres?

—¡De vainilla!—Elijah sabe que ha picado, pero no le importa. Un helado hace que el enfado se le pase a cualquiera.

o—o

Unas horas más tarde, a Elijah se le ha pasado el enfado del todo, Emilia ha terminado de preparar la comida y John ha vuelto a casa para almorzar antes de volver al trabajo. Elijah, que tenía demasiada hambre para esperar a su padre, ya ha terminado de comer y está sentado en la alfombra del salón viendo los dibujos animados.

—Elijah, saluda a tu padre—ordena Emilia cuando John entra en la cocina. El niño llega corriendo del salón, da un beso en la mejilla a su padre y suelta un "hola" apenas audible antes de volver corriendo a ver la televisión, diciendo algo de Pikachu y un rayo.

—Ya ha comido—aclara Emilia al percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva de John.

—¿Y tú? ¿También has comido?—inquiere él, mirándola de arriba abajo. Emilia está apoyada en el frigorífico, observándolo comer.

—Yo no tengo hambre—y no miente. Sigue teniendo un mal presentimiento y no sabe por qué.

—Luego te pondrás enferma—murmura John con desaprobación, bajando la mirada hacia su plato—y me tocará a mí encargarme de todo.

Emilia intenta morderse la lengua, pero no lo consigue:

—¿Y qué crees que hago yo todos los días?

John clava sus ojos grises, que Elijah ha heredado, en su esposa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo no hago nada?—Emilia reprime un estremecimiento. No es la primera vez que percibe un matiz amenazante en la voz de su marido, y lo cierto es que le da un poco de miedo.

—No he dicho eso, pero tú sólo te ocupas de tu trabajo. La que cuida la casa y se encarga del niño soy yo.

—Casa que no tendríamos si _yo_ no estuviera trabajando.

Emilia sacude la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que están alzando la voz y Elijah está en la habitación de al lado y puede oírlos.

—Dejémoslo ahora, ¿quieres?

—No—John entorna los ojos—. Porque te quejas de que tienes mucho que hacer y sigues queriendo volver a trabajar, cuando claramente no puedes.

—Sí puedo—lo contradice Emilia, y no se amedrenta cuando John se levanta de la silla y la fulmina con la mirada—. Al menos podría trabajar por las mañanas, cuando Elijah está en el colegio. Y en las vacaciones se puede quedar en casa de los Wilkins; se lleva muy bien con su hijo pequeño.

John suelta una risa seca y da un paso hacia ella.

—No me lo puedo creer. Con las ganas que tenías de que naciera el crío y ahora estás buscando excusas para librarte de él.

Emilia aprieta los puños, enfadada.

—No es eso. Estoy harta de que pongas a Elijah como excusa para no dejarme hacer nada.

En ese momento se escucha un correteo y Elijah entra en la cocina, deteniéndose al ver a sus padres mirándose con tanto rencor. Emilia tarda unos segundos en fijarse en su hijo, sin embargo. Podría jurar que John ha estado a punto de levantarle la mano. No obstante, dura sólo un instante; enseguida la mujer centra su atención en Elijah.

—Han cortado los dibujos para poner las noticias—explica el niño cuando se recupera de la impresión—. Y están en Noruega.

El vacío que Emilia lleva sintiendo todo el día desarrolla extremos punzantes que le hacen daño. Olvidándose de John, la mujer se dirige al salón y se fija en el televisor, apenas consciente de los pasos de su marido y su hijo tras ella.

Elijah no ha mentido. La reportera está en Oslo; Emilia ha estado ahí suficientes veces como para reconocerlo. Tras ella hay una construcción envuelta en humo y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. La mujer dice algo de una bomba en el edificio del primer ministro y gente muerta y Emilia siente ganas de vomitar.

—Dios—musita John, también conmocionado. Elijah se acerca a su madre y Emilia le revuelve el pelo, pero ese gesto, habitualmente reconfortante tanto para ella como para su hijo, ahora no hace que se sienta más tranquila.

o—o

Elijah no se queja cuando su madre cambia de canal y pone el telediario, en el que emiten una y otra vez las mismas imágenes del edificio con humo y cada vez dicen que hay un número diferente de muertos. Su padre vuelve al trabajo y él se queda sentado en el sofá con mamá, preocupado porque pocas veces la ha visto tan pálida.

Cuando dicen algo nuevo, que ha sido un hombre quien ha hecho explotar el edificio, Elijah se pregunta por qué alguien haría eso. Él nunca destrozaría algo tan grande; seguro que ha costado trabajo construirlo. Además, hay personas que se han muerto y eso es horrible.

Unas horas más tarde, las imágenes del edificio hecho pedazos se interrumpen y aparece la misma mujer que antes en otro sitio, y explica que un hombre ha empezado a disparar a los demás en una isla. Elijah cada vez entiende menos, pero no opone resistencia cuando su madre lo abraza con fuerza, horrorizada ante la noticia.

Elijah se acomoda en los brazos de su madre y cierra los ojos, lamentando no poder taparse los oídos. No le gusta oír una y otra vez el número de personas que están muertas en Noruega, y tampoco quiere pensar en quién puede ser tan malo para hacer eso.

Quizá no se hubiera percatado de la lumbre que se ha prendido sola en la chimenea si no tuviera tantas ganas de aislarse de la noticia que repiten una y otra vez en el telediario. Sin embargo, cuando ve la cabeza de su tío Njáll asomando entre las llamas, se apresura a decírselo a su madre. Ella lo suelta y se pone en pie para acercarse a la chimenea.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué clase de persona es tan retorcida para hacer eso?—exige saber en noruego, y Elijah está seguro de que nunca ha oído tanto enfado en su voz. El hombre la mira con tristeza.

—No lo sé. Pero Mikaela estaba con Fiona en Oslo; tenía que arreglar unos papeles en el Ministerio—explica.

Elijah se preocupa al instante por sus tías.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde están?—inquiere mamá, que parece más asustada que él.

—Estaban cerca del edificio que peor parado ha salido—responde Njáll—. Y…—baja la mirada—. Mikaela se desapareció con Fiona hacia el hospital mágico; Fiona está herida, pero los sanadores dicen que se recuperará sin problemas.

—¿Y Mikaela? ¿Está bien?

Njáll parece estar a punto de llorar.

—No. Está muerta.

o—o

Elijah observa la tumba de su tía Mikaela. Nunca se le ocurrió que su visita anual a Noruega fuera a ser tan triste.

Tampoco esperaba tener que ver a su tía enterrada. Ni tener en la mano la caja con el reloj que su madre compró a pesar de sus protestas, preguntándose qué hacer con ella ahora que la destinataria del regalo no puede utilizarlo.

Sigue sin entender por qué el hombre que salió en la tele un día después de que el tío Njáll les dijera que la tía Mikaela estaba muerta hizo algo tan horrible, pero tampoco le importa. Si algún día se lo encuentra, le tirará algo a la cabeza.

Si él está triste, mamá está peor. Lo ha dejado con papá y se ha acercado al tío Njáll y la tía Fiona; los tres parecen estar a punto de llorar. Elijah ha oído llorar a su madre varias veces desde el día de la explosión, y supone que todos han llorado. Quizá incluso el tío Njáll, pese a lo grandote e imponente que es.

Elijah no entiende muchas cosas, pero sabe que mamá tiene muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Que tiene que cuidar de él, encargarse de que la casa esté limpia, preparar la comida para cuando papá llegue cansado de su trabajo. Quizá también tenga en la cabeza que últimamente ella y papá discuten más de lo normal, y que, al igual que a él, no le gustan las peleas.

Y, ahora, también está triste porque la tía Mikaela está muerta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He decidido escribir sobre los atentados de Noruega del veintidós de julio de dos mil once perpetrados por Anders Breivik, porque me apetecía mostrar algo de la familia de Elijah, pero también porque es algo muy reciente y me acuerdo mejor de lo que me acuerdo, por ejemplo, del 11-S o el 11-M.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
